


The First

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, but somehow lousy
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“가위 바위 보라도 했어?”<br/>“네?”<br/>“가위 바위 보를 해서, 지기라도 했냐고.”<br/>“……의사의 제안에 동의했을 뿐입니다. 저로서도 최선의 방법이라 판단했으니까요.”<br/>“최선의 방법? 뭐에? 미친개를 잠재우는데?”<br/>“발생한 문제를 해결하는 것에 불과합니다.”<br/>“그리고 그 문제는?”<br/>“함장님에게 수면이 필요하다는 것이죠.”<br/>스팍의 대답은 단호했다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

 

 

 

 

 

“피가 흥건한 시체는 오랜만이군.” 

 

체온이 남은 목덜미의 맥을 짚어 죽음을 선고한 맥코이가 일어섰다. 의사의 목소리는 평이했고 주변의 긴장은 소리를 감췄다. 석회석 가루처럼 부옇게 일어났던 먼지가 순식간에 가라앉는다. 흐르는 피와 함께 고여 드는 정적위로 함장은 칼을 던졌다. 누구와도 눈을 마주치지 않으며 움직이는 푸른 눈동자가 흰빛을 반사하고 어둠을 드러낸다. 아무런 신호 없이도 저절로 모여 있는 전원의 시선 앞에서 커크는 허리를 폈다. 자세를 고치며 기대선 벽은 두드러진 굴곡 없이 매끈했고 흙도 아니고 돌도 아닌 그 벽의 정체가 스팍은 궁금했다. 시간을 확인하고 계획을 재정비하며 각자의 자리를 확인하는 함장의 명령을 부함장은 기억했다. 계속해서 쌓여가는 머릿속의 가설과 정보를 하나 둘 검토하면서도 스팍은 놓치는 것이 없었다. 짧은 숨과 씹히는 발음 하나조차 놓치지 않는 그의 대응은 이미 습관에 가까운 것이다. 커크의 말과 행동은 인식하기 수월한 종류였지만 고스란히 이해하기 위해서는 상당량의 투자가 필요했다.

 

안쪽의 구역으로 함장이 사라짐과 동시에, 공간의 중력이 변하는 것처럼 모두의 숨이 가벼워진다. 실제로는 아니겠지만 표면적으로 나타나는 현상은 그와 흡사했다. 언제나처럼 적나라하게 드러나는 주변을 감지하며, 한결 편해진 호흡과 여유가 생긴 움직임으로 시체를 끌어내는 몇 명을 주시하던 스팍이 돌을 씹는 것처럼 던져진 의사의 말에 고개를 돌린다.

 

“후속타는 없어 보여. 그렇지?”

“제 판단으로는 즉흥적인 감정의 결과로 보입니다만.”

“어느 쪽이?”

“…….”

 

단정한 무표정으로 스팍은 바닥을 돌아봤다. 시체가 치워진 흐트러진 공백위에는 인간의 피와 외계의 무기가 공평히 버려져있다. 그 도구는, 칼이라고 칭하기 어려운 둔탁한 모양새였지만 커크가 보인 시범은 용도를 의심하기 힘들만큼 확실한 결과를 만들어 냈다. 피부와 근육을 뚫고 들어갔던 끝은 무자비한 이빨마냥 생살을 찢었다. 몸통까지 검게 젖어든 그것은 거대한 생선의 가시 같기도 했고 물가에서 닳아버린 조각 같기도 했다. 우연의 결과물처럼 자연스러운 곡선은 낯선 눈에도 놀라운 완성도였고 행성의 역사가 깊다는 것을 되새기게 만드는 계기로 충분했다. 

 

“한 명 정도는 충분히 예상한 범위의 숫자라고 추측합니다만.”

“추측?”

 

의사는 홀로 웃었다. 반복되어온 그의 반응을, 마찬가지로 예상한 범위일 의사의 질책이나 비아냥거림을 기다리던 스팍의 앞에서 맥코이는 곧 표정을 굳혔다. 

 

“그래. 구조를 확신하지 못하며 일주일은 각오해야할 상황에서, 덤벼올 놈이 한명도 없다면 그거야말로 글러먹은 상황이겠지. 머리가 있는 놈이라면 살길을 찾아야할 테니까. 그렇지 않아?”

“…….”

 

스팍은 침묵했다. 답을 요구하는 질문이 아니라 가능한 선택이었다. 외계의 행성에서 일어난 사고와 기회를 노린 배신은 신기할 것이 아니었지만 정체하게 된 지금은 드문 전개였다. 고립된 상태로 랑데부의 날짜를 기다려야할 집단에서 일어날법한 반항은, 누구나 알만한 것들뿐이었다. 공개된 장소에서 함장의 죽음을 목표로 덤벼온 자는 하나였지만 관찰자는 적지 않았다. 즉각적인 동조자는 지금 보이지 않을 뿐이겠지만…….

 

“그런 의미로, 들어가 보라고.”

“추가적인 설명이 필요한 제안이군요.”

“나도 좀 쉬어야겠으니 일 좀 하라고!”

 

말끝을 삼키며 신경질적인 걸음으로 움직인 의사가 피가 굳지 못한 칼을 집어와 내민다. 손가락 두 개만을 사용해 받아드는 스팍에게 맥코이는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 함축하는 의미를 헤아리며 스팍은 이제 두 손을 이용했다. 칼날을 아래로 향하며 손잡이일지, 혹은 다른 편 끝일지 모를 부분을 잡고서 찬찬히 살펴보는 눈은 느긋했지만 머릿속의 생각은 그렇지 않았다. 

 

“지저분한 자살이 목표가 아닌 놈이라면 다 알 일이지. 여기서 가능한 계급은 우리 둘 뿐이지만, 난 원하지 않으니까.”

“저도 같은 의견일거라 짐작하는 것은 지나친 자신감으로 보입니다.”

“아니. 난 하고 싶지 않고, 그들은 자네를 좋아하지 않아.”

“호불호가 관계될 결정은 아니라 생각됩니다만.”

“인간이란 대부분 그런 바보지. 생존이 걸린 결정의 앞에서도, 무의식에 깔려있는 감정을 무시하지 못하거든.”

“일정 부분 동의하는 의견이군요.”

“어느 부분? 인간이 바보라는 거?”

“…….”

 

기어코 대답을 듣겠다는 것처럼 버티고 선 인간에게 벌칸은 눈썹을 올려줬다. 금방 흥미를 잃은 맥코이는 등을 보였고 스팍은 그 너머의 무리와 맨바닥을, 거친 벽을 따라 만들어진 동굴의 길을 쳐다봤다. 체제의 전복을 성공시키기 위해서는 최소한의 조건이 필요했다. 맥코이의 말대로 계급의 타당함은 그 둘에게만 있는 것이었다. 부재한 자에게선 당위적인 변명이 가능하겠지만 연쇄적인 다툼으로 생겨날 궁극적인 실패가 압도적인 확률로 예상됐다.

 

하지만 다수가 침묵하며 커크를 따르는 것은 그런 이유 때문이 아니다. 확증된 능력들, 잔인한 명령과 고집 센 성공으로 반복된 시간의 경험이, 무의식에 새겨진 기대가 그들을 순종하게 만들고 있다. 최대 다수의 생존이 목표인 자들에겐 대안이 존재하지 못했다. 그들의 두려움을 받고 있는 의사는 집단을 이끄는 것에 관심이 없었으며 그들이 인정하는 외계인은 기술적인 능력치 이상으로 인식하기 싫은 존재였다. 남은 것은, 원래의 선택뿐이다. 외계의 행성에 고립된 엔터프라이즈의 여럿에겐 커크가 필요했다. 말로 하게 만들면 침을 뱉을 일이겠지만 의사 역시 마찬가지였다. 일시적인 현상의 타파를 위해 군집된 의견이 아니라, 원초적인 단계에 박혀있는 본능처럼. 그들에겐 이끌어갈 자가 필요했고 지금은 개인의 욕심이나 보복을 우선할 수 없었다.

 

그런 것은 결국 이상이었고, 실제로는 독자적인 공격이 벌써 두 번째였지만. 손안에 들린 외계의 무기에는 긴 연구가 불필요했다. 스팍은 영양제의 배급과 비상식량의 배분을 위해 모여드는 부서의 몇에게 명령을 내렸다. 커뮤니케이터는 여전히 무용지물인 상태였지만 손을 놓고 있을 수는 없었으며, 현재로서는 어떤 것이든 할 일이 있는 쪽이 나은 입장이었다. 

 

소음이 커진 무리에 등을 돌리고 빛이 가려지는 통로에 발을 내딛자 인공적인 갈림길이 스팍을 반긴다. 자연적인 조건을 유지하면서 활용하는 이곳의 건축학적 관습은 어쩌면 지방색이 짙은 양식이었고 어쩌면 그들의 행운이었다. 정글에서는 긴장을 늦출 새가 없었다. 야생의 습격이나 이름 모를 위험을 걱정하지 않으며 휴식을 취한다는 건 어떤 상황에서든 큰 이득이었다. ‘조용한 곳을 찾아야 해. 독이 끓는 늪일지라도 신경을 늦출 수 있을 거야.’ 산도 없고 강도 없는 막막한 지형에서 커크가 요구한 대로 생명신호가 약한 곳을 찾은 그들은 버림받은 탄광처럼 삭막한 지금의 장소에 도착했다. 커크의 명령이 지식에 기반을 둔 것인지 본능에 따른 것인지, 혹은 단지 자신의 필요였을 뿐인지 스팍은 판단할 수 없었지만 언제나처럼 결과는 과정을 묻었다. 

 

갑작스러운 사고와 피치 못할 공격 앞에서 그들은 도망쳤고 함장의 지휘 아래에서 기다림이 시작됐다. 최소한의 수면도 취하지 못하며 계속된 이틀인 만큼 오늘밤의 휴식은 많은 이에게 필수적인 것이었다. 휴식이 필요한 전원에는 커크 역시 포함됐고 그것을 위해 맥코이는 스팍에게 제안한 것이다. 그에게 가라고. 

 

스팍에겐 성공에 대한 확신이 적었지만 지금으로선 이것 역시, 대안이 없었다. 일차적인 선택일 의사가 몸을 피한 이상 불가피한 결정이었다. 

 

그림자 사이로 통로의 벽이 드러나며 서서히 빛이 밝아지자 문도 없는 혼자만의 공간이 눈에 들어온다. 무너진 벽처럼 허물어진 틈으로 아주 작게 하늘이 보이는 그 구석에서, 불을 가리며 앉아있던 그림자가 얼굴을 드러냈다. 이름을 부르지 않으면서도 눈을 떼지 않는 함장의 앞에서 스팍은 칼을 내밀었다. 그늘이 진 얼굴에서 짧게 움직인 눈동자는 색이 짙어진 건조한 흔적을 제대로 쳐다보지도 않았다.

 

“뼈다귀를 물어오는 건 좋지만 한번 헹구기라도 하지 그랬어?”

“핏자국이 지워지길 바라는 줄 몰랐습니다. 어디에서 습득된 것인지 궁금하군요.”

“난 궁금하지 않아. 원한다면 가져.”

“물리적인 무기는 어디서든 유용합니다.”

“…….”

 

저 위의 틈새로 바람이 불며 공기가 움직인다. 마찬가지로 물리적인 도구를 이용해 땅을 파고 만들어진 작은 불빛이 흔들리자 크고 작게 그림자가 겹쳐졌다. 아주 작게, 저 멀리에서 이름 모를 동물의 울음소리가 들려왔다. 최초의 조사에서 알게 된 내부의 지도와, 현재의 장소까지 오게 된 경로를 종합해본 스팍은 자신들이 있는 곳이 어느 쪽의 끝인지가 궁금해졌다. 깊숙한 곳이라는 첫인상은 착각으로 판명되었고 아마도 커크는, 위험이 닥쳐올 경우 이곳의 어느 누구보다도 먼저 탈출할 수 있어 보였다. 

 

“스팍, 여기서 뭐하는 거지?”

 

순식간에 움직인 커크의 몸이 저 뒤의 벽에 기대선다. 위험이 잦아들고 주변이 조용해져도 쉽게 사라지지 못하는 아드레날린의 효과란 이런 것이겠지. 빨라지는 심박수와 높아지는 혈당과 함께 꿈틀거리며 터질 순간을 기다리는 인간의 육체는, 스팍에게 새로운 것이 아니었다.

 

“의사의 제의였습니다. 필요한 것이 있는지 확인하기 위한 방문입니다.”

“……본즈가? 너를?”

“다른 대안이 없어 불가피한 결정으로 짐작됩니다.”

“넌 짐작을 하지 않잖아. 뭔지 모르겠지만 던지고 가라고.”

“무엇을 말하는지 모르겠군요.”

“뭐라니? 주사든 알약이든 뭘 줬을 거 아냐!”

“…….”

 

스팍의 침묵은 짧았지만 커크의 반응은 즉각적이었다. 이거야말로 예상하지 못했다는 듯, 힘을 빼는 눈빛 아래에서 둥글게 뭉쳤던 어깨가 자연스럽게 내려앉는다. 뒷짐을 진 빈손을 고쳐 잡으며 스팍은 눈을 피하지 않았고 커크는 이제 한 걸음 가까워져있다. 가늘어진 눈이 제 색깔을 되찾고서 스팍을 바라본다. 느슨해진 시선이 저 뒤의 허공으로 향했다가, 빈 그물처럼 끌어올려진다. 빈 벽과 천정을 채운 그림자가 이해하기 힘든 온도로 피부를 자극하며 손끝을 간지럽혔다.

 

“그러면, 의견을 내보시지.”

“네?”

“지금 나한테 필요한 게 뭔지 제안해 보라고.”

“식사는 하셨습니까?”

“아니, 하지만 주사를 맞았지. 생각난 김에 말인데 그건 물리적인 도구로 쓸모가 없나?”

“재질의 강도를 이용하는 방향이 최선입니다. 과거의 주사기와는 다르니까요.”

“재질의 강도라.”

“그리고 답은 수면입니다.”

“뭐가?”

“필수적인 영양분을 제공받았다 짐작되는 이상 지금 함장님에게 필요한 것은 수면이지요.”

“……내가 지금 졸려 보여?”

 

어느 틈엔가 주저앉은 커크가, 불더미를 뒤적거리며 말을 이었다. 자신이 졸려보이냐는 말끝에는 비아냥거림이 섞여있었고 함축된 의미를 부정하기란 불가능했다. 지저분해진 함장의 손은 피로를 보이지 않았고 침묵에 되돌아간 눈빛 역시 마찬가지였다. 다음 순간 목덜미를 조르려 덤벼든다 해도 어색하지 않을 얼굴이었다. 

 

“지금은 느끼지 못한다 해도 피해는 곧 나타납니다. 이성적으로는 함장님 역시 알고 계시겠지요.”

“이성적으로, 는 너 역시 알고 있겠지. 왜 본즈가 널 보냈는지.”

 

그것은 짐작하기 어려운 선택이 아니었다. 비록 함장이 인정하지 않을지라도, 자고 있는 그를 죽이지 않을만한 목록의 두 번째 이름은 스팍이었다. 의사를 제외한다면. 생각하는 것처럼 고개를 돌린 커크의 손에서 뭔가가 반짝였다. 보는 것만으로 정체를 가늠하기 힘든 그것은 아마도 지난 이틀간 손에 넣은 또 하나의 무기처럼 보였지만, 어쩌면 그것은 무기가 아니라 단순한 기념품일수도 있었다. 스팍은 커크의 산발적인 감상주의를 간과하는 어리석은 자가 아니었다. 그리고 그것은 맥코이도 마찬가지였다. 이해하기 힘든 요소에는 추가적인 주의가 뒤따르는 법이다. 이해하는 것이라고, 마음을 놓을 수는 없는 일이었지만.

 

“어째서 의사가 저를 보냈는지는 쉽게 짐작할 수 있습니다.”

“그렇다면 말해보라고. 뭘 기다리고 있어?”

“함장님에겐 수면이 필요하며, 저는 그동안 주변의 경비를 맡을 계획입니다. 그 외의 것들은 예시를 들만큼 중요하지 않습니다.”

“……어울리지 않게 둔한 대답이군.”

 

단순한 사실, 자신은 수면을 취해야하며 그것을 위해 누군가 필요하다는 단순한 사실의 앞에서 커크의 얼굴은 어딘가 불만스러워 보였다. 어차피 지금의 함장에게는 그 외에도 불쾌한 것들이 많을 테니 온전히 그 때문만은 아니겠지. 말이 없어진 커크의 곁에서 스팍은 주변을 감지했고 불꽃을 바라봤다. 내일이면 좀 더 많은 정보를 얻을 수 있었다. 주변의 지리와 위험을 정리한 뒤 내부의 조사를 진행해야했다.   

 

그들의 함장은 육체의 피로에 지칠 틈이 없었다. 갑작스러운 사고와 더해진 사건의 연쇄작용은 분노를 일으켜 많은 것을 잊게 했겠지만 인간의 육체는 한계가 명확한 종류였다. 대부분의 경우에는. 스팍은 커크가 많은 면에서 대부분에 속하지 않는다는 걸 경험으로 아는 입장이었지만 다름은 부재를 뜻하지 않았다. 피로를 삼키고 짜증을 씹으며 축적된 찌꺼기에는 출구가 필요했고 의사는 그 필요를 절감했고 스팍은, 그들의 부함장은 필요에 따라 건네진 제안에 동의했다. 다수의 생존을 위해 함장의 능력은 온전해야 했고 스팍은 다수의 생존을 원하는 한명이었다. 자신을 위해선 불필요한 과정이었지만 제국의 우주선에 발을 들인 순간부터의 많은 것들은 그에게 필요한 적이 없었다. 

 

벌칸의 육체는 일행의 누구보다 강했고 신경 또한 그랬다. 최소한, 고통을 견디거나 수치를 참는 쪽으로는. 함장이 날을 세우는 무형과 유형의 무기가 무엇이든지간에 스팍은 견딜 수 있었다. 그것이 맥코이의 판단이었고 스팍은 결정을 이해했다. 이렇게까지 직접적인 경우는 최초였고 다른 누구를 골라서, 혹시라도 시체를 남기게 되어도 문제는 없겠지만, 주변에 미칠 영향을 고려해보자면 오늘 하루의 죽음은 하나로 끝내는 것이 나았다. 

 

“가위 바위 보라도 했어?”

“네?”

“가위 바위 보를 해서, 지기라도 했냐고.”

“……의사의 제안에 동의했을 뿐입니다. 저로서도 최선의 방법이라 판단했으니까요.”

“최선의 방법? 뭐에? 미친개를 잠재우는데?”

“발생한 문제를 해결하는 것에 불과합니다.”

“그리고 그 문제는?”

“함장님에게 수면이 필요하다는 것이죠.”

 

스팍의 대답은 단호했다. 인간의 귀로는 느끼지 못할 만큼 미약하게 빨라진 목소리와 자신의 심장박동을 그는 인식했고, 반복되는 대화로 인한 스트레스일거라 원인을 판단하기란 어렵지 않았다. 욕설을 흘리며 불장난을 하는 커크에게 시선을 고정하지 않은 채로, 그러나 시야에서 놓치지도 않으면서 스팍은 계속해서 주변을 감시했고 들리지 않는 것들을 추측했다. 행성의 날이 밝기까지는 아직 6.3시간이 남아있었고 그의 기준으로는 충분한 시간이었다. 그러니 스팍이 예상한 것들, 중요치 않아 언급할 필요가 없는 것들은 불가능한 상황이 아니었지만 커크는 자주 그러듯 예상을 비껴갔다. 

 

“나는 자겠어. 벌칸이라면 삼사일은 깨 있어도 괜찮다는 걸 알지. 내 생각대로 된다면 너도 그때쯤은 다시 우주에서 신경질을 내고 있을 거야.”

 

갑작스러운 목소리에 스팍의 고개가 들렸다. 그를 놀라게 한 것은 순순히 나온 허락이 아니었지만 놀란 표정을 감추기란 쉬웠다. 필요한 대화는 커크가 원할 때 계속될 일이었다. 재촉하는 것처럼 꽂힌 시선의 끝에서 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고 그것으로 끝이었다. 아무것도 없는 바닥에 누웠던 육체에서 곧 숨소리가 잦아들고 호흡이 정돈된다. 크게 생긴 커크의 그림자가 빈 벽의 어둠에 스며들었다. 불꽃에 등을 돌린 스팍은 통로를 바라보며 자세를 잡았다. 커크의 계획이 어떤 것일지 준비해야할 시간이었다. 함장의 방법은 제법 자주 무모했고 그가 기대하는 주변의 보조는 때때로 과도했다. 어차피 어떤 계획이라 해도 성공의 확률은 실패와 비례하는 기울기였다.

 

그러니 스팍은 언제나처럼 실패와 성공을 함께 예상했고 그들은 아슬아슬하게 목숨을 부지할 수 있었다. 그러지 못한 숫자는 적지 않았지만 전체를 본다면 무시할만한 수치였으며 제국은 그들의 보고에 만족했고 의사는 불평을 늘어놓았다. 결과가 그런 이상 전체적으로 성공적인 임무였다. 완만한 굴곡과 함께 파괴되는 행성은 특별히 새로운 장면이 아니었고 구경하는 자들에게서 벗어나 자신의 공간으로 돌아온 스팍은 함내의 소란을 무시하며 문을 닫았다. 수집된 보고서를 검토한 뒤 축하를 즐기는 그의 예식은 간단했다. 며칠만의 여유로 몸을 씻은 뒤 향을 피우는 것으로 충분한 그것은, 비밀로 감추지 않더라도 알려질 이유가 없는 것이었으며 커크가 놀란 것은 그 때문이 아닐 것이다.

 

“그런 옷을 갖고 있는 줄 몰랐는데?”

“알아야 할 이유가 없어 자연스러운 결과라고 생각됩니다만.”

“그렇다면, 오늘은 운이 좋은 날이군.”

“…….”

 

스팍의 방에 찾아온 커크는 행성의 먼지가 묻어있는 그대로였다. 오랜만의 명상을 위해 갖춰 입었던 옷을 숨기지 않으며, 스팍은 물러서지 않았고 커크는 기어코 말을 해야 했다.

 

“들어가도 될까?”

“제 최종 보고서는 벌써 보내졌습니다. 방문의 이유를 말씀해주시길 부탁드립니다.”

“물론이지. 듣는 귀가 없는 곳에서 금방 말할 테니 걱정 말라고.”

“…….”

 

과장되게 친근한 목소리와 웃는 얼굴 앞에서 스팍은 숨을 골랐고 신체의 기능을 점검했다. 커크의 핑계는 합당한 것이었고 이 이상의 머뭇거림은 불필요한 약점이 될 수 있었다. 옆으로 한 걸음, 움직여 길을 터주는 스팍과 옷깃을 스치며 커크는 그의 방에 들어섰고 닫히는 문이 만들어내는 미약한 소음은 복도 저편의 함성에 묻혀 흔적조차 남지 않았다. 예고 없이 등장한 손님을 바라보며 스팍은 주변을 맴돌았고 그런 그를 무시하며 자세를 편히 한 커크는, 쿼터에 있는 침대와 선반과 장식된 문양을 무시하며 하나뿐인 의자를 차지하고 앉은 커크는 약속대로 입을 열었다. 

 

“내 생각보다 좁은걸?”

“정원보다 많은 인원이라 생겨나는 감상이라 추측됩니다.”

“그 추측은 틀렸어. 다음엔 내방으로 해야겠군.”

“…….”

 

흙이 묻어있는 함장의 부츠가 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 신발을 벗는 커크를 바라보며 미간을 찌푸렸던 스팍은 두 손을 감췄다. 함장의 말은 아직 끝나지 않았고 그에게는 이유가 필요했다. 

 

“신발을 버릴 곳이 필요해서 제 방을 찾은 것은 아니겠지요?”

“그 생각은 미처 못 했지만 버려준다면 고맙겠군.”

“어려운 일은 아닙니다.”

 

잔뜩 웅크린 스팍의 목소리엔 높낮이가 없었고 커크는 기지개를 폈다. 좁은 의자 위에서 긴장을 풀고 이완되는 육체를 바라보며 스팍은 주먹을 쥐었지만 당장의 움직임은 일어나지 않았다. 대화의 끝을 기다려야 했다. 이제는 눈이 떠졌다는 것처럼, 좁은 침대와 선반과 장식된 문양을 둘러본 커크는 모서리의 끝에서 가늘게 연기를 만드는 향을 맡아보았고 자신은 별로라는 듯 콧등에 주름을 만들었다. 느긋한 얼굴을 바라보며 스팍은 손톱을 세웠지만 입술을 씹을 정도까진 아니었다. 제 아무리 짐 커크라도, 수번의 위험을 뒤로 한 순간에조차 에너지가 남아날 순 없었다. 

 

“그래서 말인데, 알고 있어? 네가 나를 찾아온 건 이번이 처음이었다는 거.”

“……제 기억이 정확하다면 정정이 필요한 정보입니다.”

 

스팍의 대답에 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 해석의 차이가 존재하는 주제였지만, 기회가 처음이 아니었음은 서로가 아는 사실이었다. 이제는 팔짱을 낀 커크가, 좁은 의자 위에서 몸을 기울이며 말을 이었다. 

 

“그리고 난 철칙이 있지.”

“기존에 알려지지 못한 정보로군요.” 

“그래, 나한테도 기준이 있기는 하다고. 어쨌든 간에 처음은 긍정적이어야 해. 그렇지 않아? 이 정도의 상식은 벌칸에도 통용되는 거 아냐?”

“…….”

 

문장의 모호한 대상은 이기적인 주장으로 해석될 여지가 넘쳐났지만 스팍은 섣불리 반박하지 않았다. 굳이 짚어주지 않아도 알고 있을 상대였다. 

 

“개인의 취향이 그렇다는 주장을 이해했습니다.”

“아니, 전혀 전달되지 않은 분위기인데…….”

 

실망스럽다는 표정으로 커크는 자리에서 일어섰다. 다가서는 걸음에도 스팍의 무표정은 흔들리지 않았지만 손바닥을 파고드는 날카로운 손톱을 다 안다는 것처럼 커크의 얼굴에는 미소가 걸렸고, 곧 흘러나온 목소리에선 아주 조금 진실이 맡아졌다.

 

“내가 원하는 건 벌이 아니야. 첫 번째는 당근이어야 하지. 알고 있잖아? 안장을 얹은 뒤에야 채찍을 휘두를 수 있을 테니까.”

“……의사의 영향인지 실패한 교육의 책임인지 알 수 없습니다만, 원인이 무엇이든 간에 변명이 되지 못할 정도로 최악에 가까운 비유법입니다.”

“아 좀 봐달라고! 난 지금 정말로 쓰러질 지경이니까.”

 

커크는 웃음을 터트렸고 쾌활한 목소리로 좁은 방을 뒤흔들었다. 그의 자신감은 능력으로 간신히 뒷받침되는 것이었지만 가끔은 정말로 정도를 넘곤 했다. 드러나 있는 함장의 피로는 과장 없이도 고스란히 보이는 종류였고 스팍은 대화를 끝낼 수밖에 없었다. 자신을 위해선 불필요한 과정이었지만 제국의 우주선에 발을 들인 순간부터의 많은 것들은 그에게 필요한 적이 없었다. 스팍의 허리를 묶고 있던 두터운 끈이 침대 옆의 작은 탁자에 놓이는 것을 보며 커크는 한숨처럼 중얼거렸다. 이제야 말이 통한다고. 

 

사실상 그날의 대화는 그것으로 끝이었고 그 뒤의 말들은 소통을 위한 것이 아니었지만, 처음엔 언제나 두 번째가 뒤따르곤 했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my writing's rusty. could get better (i wish) and there might be a second time.


End file.
